Radio
by Amaikurai
Summary: Ahora estaban en peligro, tenía que dejar en claro cuál era la razón de aquello que pedían no se podía realizar.


Aajksjakjskaj LOL Ese Alfred~ Esta una conversacion por radio que me encontre por internet creo algunos las deben conocer :) Pero la modifique a version hetaliosa usando los dialogos espero les guste :3

* * *

Miro el azul del profundo mar y aspiro la fresca brisa. Era un día soleado y hermoso para navegar por aquellas aguas. Sonrió al cielo azul. Ya había pasado bastante tiempo de que no había estado en un barco. Se sentía tan bien, que se había olvidado de todo. Pero fue interrumpido sus pensamientos por un pequeño chico que se acerco algo tembloroso.

—Capitán…Capitán— tartamudeo un poco. Y el hombre miro a verle con una gran sonrisa.

—Hahaha ¿Qué pasa?— hablo con su tono egocéntrico.

—Te-Tenemos un problema—se notaba que estaba nervioso.

—Un problema— reflexiono tomándose la barbilla.

—Si así es parece que lo ocupan en la parte de comunicación.

Camino apresurado por los pasillos del barco, estaba desconcertado, se supone que no debería haber problema alguno. Sus pasos se oían por el metálico piso debajo de sus pies. Acomodo sus gafas, entrando al cuarto de comunicación. Pregunto rápido cual era el inconveniente, a lo cual solo fue aviso de que había un obstáculo a solo unas 25 millas náuticas tomo la radio y se intercomunico con el obstáculo. Por las bocinas del barco se oyó el siguiente mensaje.

—Les habla el A-853, por favor, desvíen su rumbo 15° sur para evitar colisionarnos. —Se escuchaba en perfecto español. —Se aproximan directo hacia nosotros. Distancia 25 millas náuticas.

Alfred comprendió la situación, era España con quien debía tratar así que opto por hablarles en un opaco español, respondiendo al mensaje recibido.

—Recomendamos que desvíen su rumbo 15° para evitar la colisión.

Espero unos segundos para escuchar la respuesta. Que fue dada casi inmediatamente por Antonio.

—Negativo, repetimos desvíen su rumbo 15° sur para evitar la colisión.

Escucho como negó la opción así que era hora de decirle con quien hablaba. Tomo la radio y hablo como solo Alfred sabe hacer.

—Habla el capitán de un navío de los Estados Unidos de América, insistimos, desvíen ustedes su curso 15° norte para evitar la colisión.

—No lo consideramos factible ni conveniente, les sugerimos que desvíen su rumbo 15° sur para evitar colisionarnos.

Se quedo en silencio ¿Acaso estaban retando a él? A los Estados Unidos de América. Porque si era así no lo permitiría ellos debían ser los que desviaran su curso. Molesto tomo de nuevo la radio y comenzó su mensaje, les dejaría claro quién era.

—Les habla el capitán al mando de este portaaviones, de la Marina de los Estados Unidos. El segundo más grande de la flota Norteamericana. Nos escoltan 2 acorazados, 6 destructores, 5 cruceros, 4 submarinos y embarcaciones de apoyo. Vamos hacia aguas del Golfo Pérsico para maniobras militares, para una ofensiva en Iraq. No les sugiero, les ordeno, desvíen su curso 15° norte, o nos veremos obligados a tomar las medidas necesarias para garantizar la seguridad de este buque y de la fuerza de esta coalición. — Hablo con gran orgullo sobre sus pertenencias y continuo. —Ustedes pertenecen a un País aliado, miembro de OTAN y de esta coalición. Por favor, obedezca inmediatamente y apártese de nuestro camino. — tan pronto termino mostro una gran sonrisa sin duda eso los dejaría en claro con quien tratarían si no se movieran y lo grandioso que era él. Además un _hero_ no debería obedecer órdenes.

Mientras en donde estaba Antonio, suspiro decepcionado. Miro a su alrededor era hora de responder, tenían que cambiar ellos el curso. O colisionarían y no solo con él si no también con Gilbert y Francis, el primero se trajo consigo a un perro de Ludwig. También estaba presente Gilbird que tomaba una siesta en el hombro de su amo. Ahora estaban en peligro, tenía que dejar en claro cuál era la razón de aquello que pedían no se podía realizar.

—Les habla Antonio Fernández Carriedo, somos tres personas. Nos escoltan un perro, nuestra comida, dos cervezas y un ave que está durmiendo. Tenemos apoyo de la Cadena Dial de la Coruña y el canal 16 de emergencias marítimas. No nos dirigimos a ningún lado, ya que les hablamos desde tierra firme— enfatizo lo ultimo— Estamos en el faro A-853 Finisterre de la costa de Galicia no tenemos ni la más puta idea en que puesto estamos en el ranking de faros españoles. — su voz se escuchaba ahora un poco molesta por la actitud de Alfred—Pueden tomar las medidas que consideren oportunas y les de la puta gana para garantizar la seguridad de su buque, que se va hacer ostias contra las rocas. Por lo que volvemos a insistir y lo sugerimos que lo mejor, más sano y más recomendable es que desvíen su rumbo 15° para evitar la colisionarnos.

Se oyó un silencio muy largo por parte de los norteamericanos. Alfred se había quedado sin palabras. Unos instantes más tarde reacciono.

—Bien, recibido, gracias.

* * *

¿Review?

Como podrán ver los dialogos solo sufrieron pequeñas modificaciones xD

No saben como me ataque de la risa cuando lo escuche me imagine a Alfred y Antonio hablando XD

Busquen en YT: Conversacion de radio - Gallegos y Americanos.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
